World Adventure
by Highliez
Summary: Some sort of Unleashed retelling, but it WILL be very different. After an unexpected loss in space, a hero tries to figure out why so many of his friends are disappearing, and what it has to do with his latest encounter.
1. A Great Loss

Preston was falling.

And falling.

And falling.

He felt as if he would never stop.

He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

And then, everything went black.

* * *

Preston woke up sweating, and fell out of bed like an idiot.

He looked around, remembering that he was in Tails' house again. He got up, relieved, and put on his silver jacket, his gloves, and his shoes.

"Well, THAT was a weird dream." He mumured. What was it even about, anyway? Oh well. He would find out later. Right now he was gonna sneak into Eggman's ship and prove to everyone that he was not just a kid. He could do stuff on his own, including saving the Earth with a spiky blue hedgehog. He picked up his golden emerald on the table next to him and concentrated hard. He was surprised that after all this time, Shadow, Rouge, or Eggman hadn't tried to steal it yet. Not that he wasn't grateful or anything. He closed his eyes.

He concentrated even harder, blocking out everything in his mind except for Eggman's spaceship. "Chaos.." He said, trying to concentrate. "Control!"

He opened his eyes, and there he was, on the mother ship of all of Eggman's ships. Knowing that robots would be trying to kill him, he ran trying to dodge bullets, yet knowing that a couple would hit him anyway. He used chaos spear to break a hole in the floor, and fell into an air shaft. He couldn't believe how easy this was. And then, he felt a shock run through his body. He looked behind him to see electricity running through pipes.

And the pipes extended through the entire air shaft.

He felt the air become hotter as electricity started to flow through the pipes, though he knew he wouldn't be able to outrun this for long. Seeing the answer to his escape, he ran through a passageway on his right. He saw that the passage stopped there, and taking a risk, he jumped at the wall.

He had just enough speed to crash through the walk that stopped him. Seeing some sort of satilite, he jumped from the debris of the wall towards it. He landed in the bottom of the satilite, in a white room with glass on the floor, revealing some sort of laser. But Preston didn't notice that. He hardly took note as the door, which just happened to be open when Preston jumped from the debris, closed behind him as he entered the room. He studied the room carefully, knowing it had to serve some purpose.

Then he felt pain on his heart. He stopped, confused, and checked the skin near his heart. It was fine. Then it grew more painful, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his chaos emerald. He nearly dropped it when he realized it was becoming grayer by the second. He fell onto his knees as chaos energy that was inside his body for years was ripped out of him. He yelled out in pain. Then, the pain stopped. He got up and examined himself. Nothing had happened to his body physically, but mentally, he felt empty. As if a part of him was ripped out of his body instead of pure energy. Then pain spread through his entire body, as something dark and unfamiliar to Preston replaced the chaos energy that was once there. It once again stopped suddenly.

Preston looked at his gloved hand. A dark purple energy surrounded it instead of the light golden he was used to. He heard the scratching of nails suddenly. He looked at the ceiling, as what appeared to be very sharp claws poked through the ceiling. Then, they disappeared.

Preston tried to use chaos control, but instead, he was thrown back by an unknown force as he fell through the window. Then, as he was falling toward Earth, he realized something.

The planet was broken.


	2. Falling

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Preston screamed as he fell toward the Earth. Suddenly, a blue object fell past him.

_"It's probably some item from Eggy's precious ship." _Preston thought.

Then Preston saw where he was going to land.

"Oh **hell no**." Preston said to himself.

"DaaaaaAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNN!"

* * *

Now, children. If you haven't ever experienced falling out of a space station because of an evil fat guy, and you were headed toward a windmill, then this will sum up what you're thinking while you hit it.

* * *

Preston blacked out. When he woke, he was in the broken windmill floor. He tried to say something, but all that came out was:

"What the hell?"

* * *

And that's what you will be thinking, children. Now if you excuse me, I have to finish typing this goddamn chapter before everyone who reads my stuff thinks I'm not continuing this story, so please, SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Thank you, children.

* * *

Preston got himself off the ground. He looked got out of the abandoned windmill and picked up his now gray chaos emerald. It was morning, around 4:00 or 5:00 A.M. There was a plateau of grass all around him, with no civilization in sight. Preston figured there **had** to be a city **somewhere** within at least a couple of miles, so he got into his running position.

"Ready..." He muttered. "GO!"

And with those words, he was off. The terrain was mostly flat, though there were a few ginormous rocks here and there that he had to run over. Eventually, he saw some sort of city, the buildings painted a silver-like hue. He sprinted toward it, and read some sign close to him.

"Welcome to Apotos," it read.

* * *

**Highliez: "Theres chapter 2! Sorry it was so short, but I've been busy lately.**

**Preston: "Why is this chapter so damn short? What the hell?"**

**Highliez: *Punches and mauls Preston for breaking the fourth wall and cursing in a Sonic fanfic.***

**Preston: "AW HELL NO STAHP IT NOAWWW!"**

**Highliez: "I only own the story and Preston, everything else belongs to SEGA"**

**Preston: "SEEEEGAAAAAA!"**

**Highliez: "Shut the fuck up before I maul you again."**

**Preston: "0_o"**


	3. Apotos Day

Preston looked around at the city around him. It seemed big, boring, and **dull**. A place where you could live a simple and happy life.

_Simple and happy life. _Two things Preston never had, and never will have. Those words burned into his soul like molten lava. Most people thought Preston had moved on by now. After four years, couldn't he be happy where he was?

Except he wasn't. He kept it concealed in him, but he wanted a normal life. One with love. He brought his emerald out of his pocket and started juggling it. He wondered if his wish could finally come true after this.

He was brought back to reality when an old man asked, "Hey sonny, I haven't seen you around these parts before. Looking for something?"

"Yeah," Preston answered. "Could I borrow your phone?" The man replied with a yes and gave him a phone. Preston immediately started dialing a number he knew too well.

_Pick up, pick up._ He thought. Finally he got through.

"Hello?" Knuckles answered.

"Knuckles?! Where's Tails? I need him right now..."

"Aw, he went off to do some 'research findings' or whatever. He said he was going to someplace called Apotos, or something."

Preston muttered a 'damn it' and ended the call. He gave the man his phone back. Instinct then took over Preston's mind.

_Alright, so if he just left, then he'll be here in a couple of hours, probably. I should find some way to get to another continent before he gets here, I need to find some info about this._ He then realized what he had to do: find a way to the next continent, and fast. The only way he could do that is by running.

He got in a running position. "Ready...GO!" He started the run by jumping over some crates and narrowly missing a bed of spikes. He dashed to the right, to a park, and ran toward the right to avoid a bench.

Next up were the buildings. He ran through some trees in the park and ran up a tiny building. He jumped to the other building, then another. He repeated this process again and again, until he saw a grind rail. Quickly, he jumped on. The rail went to outside the city, toward the beach. He gulped. He didn't know how to swim, since there was no water in Station Square. He never bothered to go in a lake in the Mystic Ruins, either. Seeing that the rail ended at the beach, he jumped off. His feet hit the sand. He had to dodge multiple vacation houses constantly. Then he did something he thought he would never do.

He ran toward the water.

And he started running on it.

He panicky ran on a tiny island, then found himself in the water again. This time he slipped, and fell face-first into the 70-foot deep water. He thrashed around the water, keeping his head above the water for a second. He knew he would never get back to shore, he could barely see the mainland now.

_It's over._ He thought. Then he completely fell in the water, still thrashing. He eventually stopped, realizing that he could never make it back up. He didn't know which way was up or down anymore. He felt something surround him, then he blacked out.

When he woke, he was on a ship. It was only about noon. A bunch of men were surrounding him. He coughed out water and finally realized he wasn't dead.

"You alright, mate?" The closest sailor asked. Preston nodded his head. He thought about what surrounded him, and came to the conclusion that it was a lifesaver from this boat. Then, a fairy chihuahua thing flew up to him. He too, asked if he was alright. This time Preston actually said yes.

"Who are you?" Preston asked.

"Uh... I don't know! I just woke up in that city and couldn't remember anything. Then these guys came and picked me up on this boat." It said.

"Oh. Uh..how about I call you Marr?"

"THAT'S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL NAME EVER!" Marr yelled with tears of joy. "By the way, where did you come up with that?"

Preston looked embarrassed. "It's short for my girlfriend's name...Marissa..." A couple of the crew laughed. "Hey guys? Where are we going?"

The captain looked at Preston sternly. "Spagonia." He said.


End file.
